


Hunger

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, a mini role play, javier is hungry, teddy bear ears headband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: They say hunger is sharper than the sword and Javier tends to agree.His appetite for Yuzuru never fully satiated.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what it is. Honestly.
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

*

 

“Do you know that you remind me of a butterfly?”

A haughty smirk and his slanted eyes shine.

“Why is that?”

His own voice is a couple of tones lower than usual.

“Because you fly so freely and I don’t know whether you’ll ever come back to me again.”

His enticing eyes continue shining but there is a glint of sadness somewhere at their very bottom.

“Don’t be ridiculous…Sometimes you are quite dense, _uncle Jabi_ … like a…like _a bear_. So slow…”

“Bears love honey.”

A feigned surprise and Javier is several steps closer now.

“Oh, really? Who would have thought?”

Yuzuru smiles coyly and his cheeks are tinted with the tenderest hue of pink. Javier definitely likes the view.

“And a certain type of butterflies too! Those that have honeyed wings and taste like nectar.”

Yuzuru takes a step away, the back of his knees bumping into the foot of the bed.

“Never knew you could be so poetic!”

To his credit he doesn’t lose his composure, lips curved a bit skeptically.

Javier flashes a dulcet smile at Yuzuru as if he were an insolent child. He thinks that perhaps deep inside Yuzuru really is one. He obviously wants to have the upper hand now, to watch his _“uncle Jabi”_ prostrated before him, defeated by his own maddening desire to claim him.

Javier can afford Yuzuru the luxury from time to time but he has something different in mind for tonight. Still, he decides to lull Yuzuru’s vigilance, planning a decisive strike later.

“It is because of you, Yuzu, and your ability to fly.”

Yuzuru’s brow furrows in a mocking indignation.

“A butterfly and a bear, then…? Wow! What an absurd couple we make!”

Javier has something witty ready on the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t have time to utter a syllable — his lips assaulted, breath sucked out of his lungs. He does feel a bit clumsy around Yuzuru’s impossibly delicate frame at times: that thin bone structure and unbelievably narrow waist. He thinks he probably could snap the boy in two easily if he only squeezed hard enough.

Butterflies are creatures that can be crushed in one’s fist, their fragile beauty destroyed. Javier finds such thoughts to be a blasphemy in itself for Yuzuru is an extremely rare exemplar.  

Today he intends to give more than to take (a feeble small voice in his head calling his good will a pretentious lie should better shut up).

_You like to take just as much if not more, Javier. There’s no need to play the fool._

Javier slides his palm very slowly, tracing the outlines of protruding ribs underneath the silken fabric of a snow-white slip dress. It is decorated with the finest of lace and he catches its bottom edge with his teeth, growling lowly.

Yuzuru lets out a delighted squeal and it pierces him to the core.

“Just like a real bear! Naughty _uncle Jabi_!”

His laughter is like a silver bell, crystal-clear and musical and Javier’s heartbeat increases rapidly. He takes out a headband with a pair of _bear ears_ out of his pocket. The brown bear ears look rather organic amidst his chestnut curls.

 Yuzuru’s whole face lightens up and Javier is satisfied with the effect he has produced.

He literally purrs as Yuzuru’s elegant fingers slide to his shoulders, mapping his firm muscles, kneading his flesh languidly. His eyelids close and a quiet moan of satisfaction escapes his lips, liquid fire ignited at the pit of his stomach. He catches those fingers, clutching them with bone-crushing force. He takes fingertip of Yuzuru’s index finger into his mouth, giving it a small but quite tangible bite.

“God…You make me so _hungry_ , little butterfly.”

He notices a slight wince of pain but Yuzuru’s pupils are unmistakably dilated.

Javier licks the underside of his delicate wrist, a wet slide to trace thin, blue veins beneath the surface of his pale skin.

He murmurs huskily making Yuzuru tremble all over.

_“Show me your wings.”_

Yuzuru is all coy and knowing when he turns away, his refined shoulder blades exposed to night air and Javier’s greedy eyes. His skin is breaking into goosebumps, anticipation making his breathing erratic.

“Do you love them?”

Javier nods.

“Oh, yes…”

He sinks his teeth into supple flesh, and sucks hard — marking his _prey_ ; a yelp of pain serving him as a reward.

“You like it, don’t you?”

And the next moment there is a cold palm shoving his face away with such force Javier loses his balance, taking a couple of steps backwards, bear ears headband askew in his hair.

“Bad! Bad bear _Jabi_!”

Javier wants to close the distance between them again but is rooted to the spot by two pitch-black eyes that are throwing daggers at him — a flash of lightning across the night sky. Yuzuru is a mighty fine actor but aren’t butterflies supposed to be harmless?

It was never the case with _his_ _specimen_ though.

Javier is watching Yuzuru trace the angry red mark on his marble skin with trembling fingers. The picture is making heavy arousal coil in his underbelly. Still, Javier knows the poutiness of those lips too well to believe in its sincerity. He realizes that he needs to play along, Yuzuru’s intense eyes staring at him expectantly.

He smirks to himself inwardly. _The rules never change with Yuzuru._

“Do I need to earn your forgiveness, my little butterfly?”

A tapered fingertip tapping at the cute chin as if in deep thought: Yuzuru calculating possible scenarios and their outcomes.

There is an alluring collarbone on display and Javier finds it to be incredibly distracting, he is imagining biting into it right now and it makes his mouth salivate; _cannibalistic tendencies_ seem appropriate when it comes to Yuzuru and his sensual beauty. He is oozing carnality and Javier would eat him out with gusto — _his precious Yuzu_.

Javier thinks there is always a possibility to lick the love-bite sufficiently to be granted pardon. He fixes the headband and turns puppy-eyes mode on, his determination strong.

Yuzuru is eying him suspiciously, hands on his hips.

“I know what you are thinking! Everything is written on your face so don’t you even think! _No more biting_!”

Javier crawls on all fours submissively, head hanging low not daring to look up.

“Just let me have a taste…Please, please…I promise I’ll be good.”

He stops, kneeling in front of the silk-clad deity of his. Javier clasps Yuzuru’s thin ankle in desperation.

Yuzuru buries his fingers in Javier’s brown curls and scratches the plushy bear ears before sinking slowly into bedcovers. Javier thinks the bed looks just like a pagan altar and Yuzuru’s beautiful body is like an offering on it.

_He wants to worship him so badly._

“Tell me what you see.”

Javier closes his eyes instead, letting his hands slide over Yuzuru’s shins and knees, beneath the silky slip dress and up to his milky inner thighs. Yuzuru groans, spreading his legs wider to grant Javier a better access but the older man takes his hands away immediately.

“I see a shameless, beautiful creature waiting to be thoroughly ravished.”

Yuzuru whines capriciously, squirming on the covers, head thrown back. It is an enticing vision and Javier bites his lower lip.

“Just look at yourself… _Oh, god_ …”

Javier begins to palm Yuzuru’s swiftly hardening erection through the pearly dress. He mouths the outlines of the cock teasingly and Yuzuru arches up into him. The thin fabric is soaked with saliva and Javier closes his lips around the tip, sucking him off right through the cloth. Yuzuru pulls at his short hair roughly, making Javier growl.

He moves up to hover over Yuzuru, their lips mere millimeters away. Javier catches Yuzuru’s hot breath with his parted lips, his dark eyes never leaving the boy’s flushed face. His own skin is tingling with heady arousal as he is whispering, his voice commanding:

“Tell me want you want.”

It is funny how easily he has managed to snatch control out of Yuzuru’s hands this time. And now it is actually him who is going to make Yuzuru beg.

Yuzuru is gripping the sheets, turning his face to the side, his lips — a tight line of defiance. Javier would have none of it. He closes his teeth over Yuzuru’s earlobe and the body beneath him shudders. There is this tiny mole that is driving him mad and Javier gives it a firm lick, lavishing the ivory skin of Yuzuru’s long neck.

_There is a gnawing hunger in him._

_Lust injected into each of his cells._

_His spinal fluid seems to be made of liquid desire._

Javier hears a barely distinguishable plea, Yuzuru’s moist lips grazing rough skin of his jaw — an _exquisite_ contrast to give him some extra thrill. He is sweating by now and a tiny droplet sliding down the back of his neck is excruciatingly vivid against his sensitized skin.

_“Make me fly.”_

Javier strokes him hard and fast (his hand moving underneath Yuzuru’s vestal gown) and Yuzuru cries out brokenly when he finally comes over Javier’s fingers, defiling the white silky fabric.

Javier licks his palm, glazed eyes devouring Yuzuru in all of his post-orgasmic glory. He wishes the image branded against the back of his quivering eyelids for the rest of eternity. Yuzuru’s unique flavor is indulging his taste sensors and Javier moans with delight.

They say hunger is sharper than the sword and he tends to agree.

His appetite for Yuzuru never fully satiated.

 

*


End file.
